Everybody's Baby Brother
by gleekymcgrey
Summary: Peter "Spiderling" Parker becomes a full-fledged Avenger. But it isn't what he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother Rogers**

"Jesus, Rogers! It would be nice to get your head out of your ass sometimes!" Natasha stormed through the safe house, slamming every door of every room she goes into. She disappeared into the matchbox bedroom- _she slammed that door too-_ and uttered a string of Russian words before the small cabin grew quiet.

Steve looked frustrated but remained calm, sighing just every now and again as he stripped off of his suit and armor and laid them on the table. Peter just quietly changed into clean clothes and found a cozy spot by the small fireplace. As far as safehouses go, this one was pretty decent. Especially compared to the one in the southern part of some Asian country that had coconut leaves for walls and actual soil for a floor. He wasn't supposed to tag along in that one but Peter insisted. And regretted it.

There he can actually get some school work done. He was beginning to lag behind at school and if he wanted to get into MIT, he needed really, _really_ good grades. Or else Mr. Stark's recommendation won't do him any good.

"Sorry about that, kid." Steve told him some time later, "Don't worry, we're good. Natasha just...likes to _express_ herself. But she isn't mad at me, nor you...so uhm, don't sweat it." He took the chair opposite Peter and put his palms close to the fire.

It was Peter's first outside-the-country mission with _the_ Captain, and at first he was thrilled, but when he got into the quinjet and found Romanoff piloting the aircraft, well...he wasn't so sure anymore. Romanoff just kind of _scared_ him, in a way. "It's alright, Mr. Captain, I mean...Mr. Steve... _Rogers._ " _Damn it, Parker!_ First real conversation with Captain America and he was already screwing it up. "Mr. Rogers."

"Just relax, Peter." Steve chuckled, amused.

"Sorry Cap. I'm just not used to this version of you that's right in front of me. See, we have this instructional video of you doing the uh-"

"Right. _That_." He smirked, "For PE, right?"

Peter nodded.

"-what's that?" He looked at the binder on Peter's lap, "...are you doing homework on a mission?"

There was a full-blown grin on Steve's face now, and he was doing all he can to stifle a mocking laugh. Peter sighed and nodded, closing the binder and telling himself that he'd just put in the extra hours at school to do actual school stuff and not design modifications to the web fluid.

"Sorry, Mr. Rogers." Peter scratched his head, "It's just that there's a _lot_ going on in senior year right now, but I can't pass up on really cool missions but also I really, really need to get this History paper done before midnight tomorrow and I have _nothing,_ nothing!"

Steve shook his head, "Hey, hey...calm down."

"...and Mr. T really pulled some strings for college and I'd hate for it to go to waste, you know?"

Steve paused and studied the kid. He looked like he's aged years since he moved to the compound and started going to missions with them. It was just that he was good with teamwork and could carry himself in battle, that he became first pick to every team. And maybe it was their fault, forgetting that Peter was a kid, first and foremost, who probably had loads of homework to catch up to and parties he had to be. On top of it all, he had butts to kick and people to web up.

Poor kid.

It was definitely unusual to help with homework while on a mission but _things are not the same as they used to,_ Fury once told him. "It's nice that you're staying in school. Other kids with your opportunities would've just dropped out."

"Yeah well, it's the least I can do for Aunt May. She's been through a lot already, and I can't give her another reason to not let me do the Avengers thing." Peter slouched and looked down at his feet, "And besides, I won't be Spiderman forever right? Have to get a job at some point."

Steve chuckled, "Exactly. And you're going to go a long way, kid. Now, what's this history project you're having trouble with?"

"Oh no, sir. It's alright, maybe I'll just go to school early and get the job done."

"Come on," Steve said, "If it's in the 1940's or before that, I think I'm the best man for the job, don't you think?"

Peter smiled with a sigh.

 _Of course he is._

And that was the story of how Peter got an A for his History class.

 **A/N:** This is more like a stress relief fic, so yeah, kind of fluff mixed with a bit of angst because I'm emo like that. XD Anyway, accepting requests! Who would you like to see interact with baby Peter next?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another one! Don't worry, I'll get to other characters eventually. Hope you like it, and maybe let me know what you think? Haha somebody's a sucker for reviews.

Big Sister Nat

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Peter swooped into Tony's workshop and plopped down into the white futon. Tony looked up from a heap of metal scrapings, his brows furrowed. "Sorry, busy day? Don't worry, I won't be long. Is uhm…is Miss Potts here?"

Tony grunted, deciding that his Dum-E can wait. The stupid bot saw it coming anyway, falling down the stairs and smashing itself into a hundred pieces. "Why, what do you want from Pep?" Then he realized Peter was wearing a proper suit and tie, the one you wear to a party in your honor for all the good things you've done for the world, where at the end of the night you go home with a glass trophy you'll forget about in the morning, but in Peter's case it was probably for prom. "You're all cleaned up, where are you going?"

Peter stood up and did a twirl Tony didn't ask for. "Like it? Well, of course you do. You picked it out for me. Thanks a lot, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah well, you're an Avenger now. Got to look the part." Tony straightens Peter's tie, "…I thought prom won't be until next Saturday?"

"Yeah, yeah." Peter nodded, "Well, when I picked up the suit from the tailor—who is awesome by the way, Mr. T—Miss Potts saw me come in with it and she said I'd look so handsome in it, and so I told her about prom and then she asked who the lucky girl was, and so I told her about MJ, she's this awesome girl from school but we're just friends you know, and…"

Tony sighed, "Is this any version of this story where you get to the point?"

"Right, right." He slowed down, collecting his thoughts. "End of story, Miss Pepper asked if I knew how to dance and I thought, _wait, I have to dance?_ And now it occurs to me that of course I do. I've seen _hundreds_ of high school movies and the guy always has to dance with his date otherwise it would be boring."

"You're doing it again, kid." Tony moved to the oversized table slash makeshift bed for emergency naps.

"Miss Potts offered to help me with the dance part. Tonight, because I'll be staying with Aunt May starting tomorrow till finals week. Right…that was my point."

Tony chuckled, "Ah, that's _cute._ I'm sure Pepper meant to keep that promise but…she's unavailable at the moment. Conference in Milan, won't be home till Thursday. Sorry kid."

"Oh…" Peter slumped, "Of course, yeah. Well it's alright, Mr. T. I'll just…"

"Wait!" Tony perked up, "Natasha, why don't you help the young thing? You know a thing or two about dancing, right?"

Peter looked to where Tony was looking, realizing just then that Agent Romanoff was in the corner of the room, red hair shrouded in a black hooded sweatshirt, trying on gauntlet upgrades. _How on earth did I miss that?_ Then the weight of Tony's proposal dawned on him. "Oh hello, Agent Romanoff. I-I didn't see you there."

"Hmm." Natasha hummed, "You were right, Stark. Needs a lot of training."

"Yeah well, he's only sixteen. There's room to grow." Tony shrugged.

"Took down governments when I was sixteen." She shrugged.

Peter wasn't sure whether it was scary or sad. Maybe a bit of both. "…anyways, it's really okay Mr. Stark, there's still a lot of time and uh…I think May would _love_ to teach me the…"

"Oh I'm sorry, you're passing up the chance to dance with _the_ Black Widow so you can dance with your aunt? Someone hasn't been paying any attention to my life lessons." Tony crossed his arms. Torturing Peter has _always_ been a fun past time but this one was definitely for the books. Poor kid's face was flushed red, stammering to find the right words. He turned to Natasha, who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle just as much. "—oh, his aunt's really smoking— _sorry kid, inappropriate_ —but trust me on this."

"No! No! It isn't like that…it's just…well, here's the thing…"

Natasha chuckled. "Oh quit it, Stark. Poor kid's going to pass out." She threw an arm around Peter, "Come on kid, I'll teach you a few things. Besides, I realized we haven't really hung out together, hmm?"

 _No, because we only see each other during missions and you're not the friendliest person during missions—_ Peter thought. But since then, Peter started seeing a whole new version of Natasha. Like yes, she could snap your neck as easy as snapping a celery in half, but she was also the type of person to eat cereal for dinner and watch cheesy telenovelas on the cable to pass the time.

He sighed and said in a low whisper, "…I'd just hate to step on your toes, that's all."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Okay first of all, I think I can handle your baby feet. And you'll do okay, I think. You seem like a natural."

Peter relaxed, smiling just a bit. "Alright. Thank you, Agent Romanoff."

"It's Natasha." She took off her hoodie, revealing a tight tank top with a large "A" printed on it. "Meet me in the living room in five minutes. I know _just_ the perfect song."

He watched as Natasha sprint to the stairs, already feeling the anxiety build up inside him.

"Pfft," Tony ruffled the top of his head, "If I knew any better, and _I do,_ I'd say you were scared of dancing with a pretty girl. A real woman, if I must say. And Natasha Romanoff? Ooh, there's a reason they call her the Black Widow. Can't be that much different from the spider she was named after."

"Hey!" Peter raised his hands, "That's not… _okay, fine._ "

Busted.


End file.
